Summertime
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: A summer love is one that's never meant to go on. It's a love that always ends in pain. But sometimes that summer love was the only true love that we ever truly need in this world. We just need to keep our self's from letting it go.


OK again this is one of the stories written for a bet with my frien but I hope you can all enjoy.

* * *

Japanese song is My Time by Fuji Syusuke

English song is Summertime by Bridgit Mendler

* * *

Summertime

A Thrill Pair One-shot

* * *

_**Summertime**_

_**Walkin' down picket fence**_

_**Run my hands along the edge and**_

* * *

Ryoma was walking down the road that lead to his California house.

Every house he passed had the same white picket fence. The same picket fence that Ryoma found himself running his hand along the edge as he was walking.

* * *

_**Music plays in my head**_

_**Hear the song before I go to bed when**_

* * *

A tune suddenly came into his head and with that song brought memories.

Good and bad at the same time.

* * *

"_Hey Ryo-chan!" A brunet boy called out as he saw his friend sitting under the cherry blossom tree._

_He was shocked beyond his wits when he found Ryoma crying into his pants and automatically dropped his bento to give Ryoma the biggest hug known to man._

_"Oh Ryo-chan, what happened?" he whispered, his heart breaking as he felt his Ryoma's body rock with sobs._

_"T-the g-g-girls that live b-by you said that you… that you only hung out with mecause you felt sorry for me. " Ryoma yelled out trying to hold in his tears._

_Fuji simply held his little Ryo-chan tighter because if Ryoma didn't want Fuji to hold him, he'd have shrugged Fuji off by now._

_"I don't hang out with you for any reason like that," Fuji confessed in a whisper. "I... I love you, Ryo-chan, really, I do, so please, please believe me when I say that I love you. I know we have only known each other for a few weeks but I do love you Ryo-chan."_

_Ryoma listened to Fuji and believed it instantly. As Fuji's word keept playing in his mind his heart beet started raceing as he felt his cheeks flush with color._

_Ryoma shifted a little and hugged Fuji back, whispering, " I... I really like you, too, Fuji."_

_"Call me Syusuke Ryo-chan."_

* * *

Ryoma felt himself jolt from the memory of a better time.

"Why can't I just forget about him already?"

* * *

_**Stars are bright outside my window**_

_**Wake up to tree boughs filled up with snow**_

* * *

_Ryoma was slammed against the hard tile and a pair of lips claimed his. Fuji was kissing him and trying to stick his tongue down Ryoma's throat._

_Fuji then smirked against Ryoma's lips before moving down to his throat licking and biting while callused hands moved under Ryoma's shirt. Fuji shuffled removing Ryoma's shirt and his own._

_The callused hands returned to Ryoma's body running down his front and slowing massaging Ryoma's nipples._

_Ryoma shivered in delight at the simple touch._

_Fuji's left arm wrapped around Ryoma's waist pulling the boy to him so that their naked chests and lips could meet. Ryoma was kissing back and becoming increasingly aroused._

_Fuji pushed him back against the wall so that he could rock their hips together. Both boys pulled out of the kiss gasping out their pleasure._

_Ryoma was the one to smirk this time and moved his hands to the rim of the Fuji's pants. In one swift motion Ryoma pulled down both Fuji's shorts and boxers._

_They didn't want to stop kissing each other or stop the wandering hands. It seemed as if every little touch, every kiss, was intensified by the love they both felt for the other. And that was only further proved when Fuji removed Ryoma's shorts and boxers and allowed their erections to press against each other._

_They pulled out of the kiss moaning as they continued to move their naked groins against each other._

_Fuji then took his fingers and started to suck on then and only stopped when he felt like they were wet enough._

_He then slowly inserted 1 finger into Ryoma's entrance. As he did so he could feel Ryoma wince from the pain but he knew he could make all the pain go away._

_After a while Ryoma screamed in pleasure as white spots filled his vision. Fuji smiled he had found it._

_After that he quickly inserted the 2nd and 3rd fingers with no problem. Then feeling that Ryoma was stretched enough he removed his fingers and started to guide his member to Ryoma's entrance._

_The head pushed in and immediately Ryoma cried out in pain. But Fuji just pushed in further. His teeth clamped down on to Ryoma's neck while Ryoma screamed out in pain from being entered._

_Finally, he was seated all the way in. Fuji waited a bit and then pulled out then pushed back in causing Ryoma to whimper in pain. The brunet seme lifted his right arm up to stroke Ryoma's hair soothingly._

_Ryoma turned his head angling to kiss the other man passionately as a signal to move faster._

_Fuji kissed Ryoma softly once more before beginning to move in and out of Ryoma rapidly. Ryoma mewled wanting the Fuji to move even faster._

_Fuji got the hint and began pounding Ryoma into the wall._

_Both boys' heart rates increased their breaths shortening and becoming huskier. Their moans grew in volume as well._

_Their hands found each other._

_Fuji pushed the hands to press against the wall their fingers lacing. He was just loving all the sounds coming from the younger boy's mouth._

"_Syusuke!" Ryoma screamed as he came._

_Fuji, feeling Ryoma tense in orgasm, came as well filling the young tennis prodigy's hole full with his cum. He then pulled out of Ryoma allowing the boy to slump against him._

_Ryoma kissed the taller man._

* * *

Ryoma woke up in a cold sweat remembering every detail about his dream.

As he looked out to the night sky he saw all the stars and wondered.

'why can't I be happy'

As the snow began to fall a tear fell from Ryoma Echizen's eye and hit the floor with the stars above as the only witnesses to his crying.

* * *

_**And I remember, oh I remember**_

_**I remember my summer with you**_

* * *

Cause he remembered the best summer of his life.

He remembered the love he had found that summer.

And the pain he felt when it all ended.

And 2 years latter it still hurts him.

Because he will always love Syusuke Fuji.

* * *

_**Cherry popsicles sand in my toes**_

_**Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close**_

* * *

He remembered Fuji taking him down to the beach and buying him popsicle that they later shared.

He remembered the cuddling and the water game.

The sex on the beach.

He mainly remembered them holding hands as they drove home with the window rolled down.

* * *

_**Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again**_

_**Like a fresh air like a windblown hair**_

* * *

Now all he had left was that last voice message that was recorded on his phone.

A message that would haunt him and that he could never get rid of.

Cause it was Syusuke's voice.

He lifted his phone to his ear to hear it as the wind blew around.

"**Ryo-chan I love you more than anything. I want you to know that this summer has been the best summer of my whole life cause of you…"**

I like you I don't care

Why did it have to end?

"… **But now I know that it will come to an end. My sister said that my life was going to end today. That if I did make it threw it would take too long so Ryo-chan. I want you to move on with your life without me holding you down."**

* * *

_**Summer love with my best friend**_

_**(with my best friend)**_

* * *

Tears rolled down his face as he heard the words cause…

Fuji was his only love but it could only ever be a…

* * *

_**Summer love**_

_**West coast winter breeze**_

_**As it blows through the palm trees and they**_

* * *

Ryoma saw the wind coming from the sea as the palm trees rustles with the wind movement.

* * *

_**Where they raid bands and spray tans**_

_**Oh I wish it was summer again when**_

* * *

He wished that he wasn't here.

Where everyone was fake right down to their tans.

He wished he could go back in time…

Back to his Summer with Fuji.

* * *

_**Stars are bright outside my window**_

_**Wake up this song echoes off my pillow**_

* * *

He saw the stars as the song came back into his mind haunting him of Fuji.

* * *

_**And I remember, oh I remember**_

_**I remember my summer with you**_

* * *

"**Concentration**

**My heart beats syncopation**

**Takamaru hodo ni Saewataru feeling**

**Concentration**

**My Soul is in Sensation**

**Takaburu hodo ni Sogareru karada**

**Mieru Yomeru Keshiki ga kawaru**

**Hashiru Suberu Jikan ga tomaru**

**It's my time"**

* * *

Ryoma always remembered it because it was the song Fuji always sang to him before he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Cherry popsicles sand in my toes**_

_**Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close**_

* * *

He never had another Popsicle.

Nor had he gone to the beach.

No one held his hand.

No one was close to him anymore.

Cause he was just a broken doll going through life.

* * *

_**Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again**_

_**Like a fresh air like a windblown hair**_

* * *

He wanted to hear Fuji again.

Wanted to see his say that he loved him.

Wanted to know he was with him.

**"I will always love you Ryo-chan"**

I like you I don't care

Why did it have to end?

Why did he have to go on with this pain.

This pain…

That he had already lost a part of himself.

* * *

_**Summer love with my best friend**_

_**(with my best friend)**_

* * *

"Syusuke please… I need you."

* * *

_**I fly to you all the way across the states**_

_**I'd fly to you, hear me the winter day**_

* * *

Ryoma was now on a plane bound for japan.

Cause he love Syusuke.

And he needed to know if his life had any meaning to it at all.

* * *

_**Of, I'd follow the sun**_

_**And come right to your door**_

* * *

As he stood outside the door to the room his nerves came back.

The doctors…

If they couldn't help Syusuke then…

His life would end tonight.

* * *

_**Summer love with my best friend**_

* * *

Memories wouldn't stop flowing to his mind as he opened the door.

"Ryo-chan." Fuji called out in a whisper as he saw Ryoma enter the room.

Ryoma kept walking till he was right next to Fuji's bed.

Ryoma hesitated a moment before gently touching Fuji's face, and leaning down to kiss his cheek only to miss as Fuji moved his head and their lips meet before Fuji grabbed Ryoma's head and deepened the kiss.

Tongues fought as they kissed till finally Ryoma broke the kiss for some well needed air.

Ryoma's eyes popped open in surprise and he stared down at Fuji with a mixture of confusion, love and hope in his eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, turning over onto his side to look at Ryoma better.

"Making sure that I don't go through with making the hugest mistake of my life." Ryoma whispered huskily, reaching out to caress Fuji's face.

He was thrilled when Fuji responded by bringing one hand up to place it over Ryoma's.

"Your alive." He whispered as hope found its way into his heart.

Maybe this love could live on.

Fuji stared up into his earnest, loving golden eyes before cupping his face in both hands and pulling him down into a long, passionate kiss.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck, pulling him against him and moaned into the kiss.

Fuji pulled away, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Yes I am Ryo-chan. Now can I keep you as more than a Summer love now?"

Ryoma felt his world light us as he smiled.

"You were never just a Summer love Syusuke."

* * *

_**You were so much more.**_

_**Cherry popsicles sand in my toes**_

_**Rolled down windows, hold my hand, hold me close**_

_**Pick up your phone, wanna hear your voice again**_

_**Like a fresh air like a windblown hair**_

_**I like you I don't care**_

_**Why did it have to end?**_

_**Summer love with my best friend**_

_**(with my best friend)**_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story and please leave a review._**  
**_


End file.
